This invention relates generally to the control of microorganisms and biofilms, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling microorganisms and biofilms in water lines through a combination of physical filtration, organic absorption, and chemical treatment.
Microorganisms occur virtually everywhere in our environment including the air, water, hard and soft surfaces, in human and animal organs, blood and tissues. Some present no serious health concerns and are considered non-pathogenic. However, other microorganisms exist that can produce a wide variety of infections and other medical ailments that can result in diseases or even death. Such organisms are considered pathogenic. When conditions are not adverse, all such organisms are able to grow and multiply into vast concentrations and population diversity often manifesting themselves into mass accumulations with vastly resilient properties known as biofilms. Although biofilms have been ever-present in our ecosystem and bodies, they have only recently become known to have such a potentially devastating influence in problems relating to everything from plugged piping and corroded metals to production of progeny that can cause additional damage and infect both animals and humans.
Microorganisms are generally classified into groups known as bacteria, algae, fungi and yeast, protozoa and viruses. Of particular relevance to the present invention are microorganisms related to the production of water for general potability, as well as dental, medical and other specialized water uses that usually require even more meticulous control over the presence, concentration, and removal of such entities. Organisms that are free-floating in a liquid medium are known as xe2x80x9cplanktonic.xe2x80x9d Organisms that have attached themselves to piping, organs, tissues and other surfaces are known as xe2x80x9csessile.xe2x80x9d It has been shown that the majority of microbial infections in the body are caused by sessile communities of organisms known as biofilms.
Biofilms are basically aggregate communities of organisms having a heterogeneous nature that are formed on solid surfaces and can be potential reservoirs for enteric pathogenic bacteria. Dental plaque is probably one of the best known types of biofilms. Biofilms attach themselves by proteinaceous appendages called fimbriae that xe2x80x9cgluexe2x80x9d themselves to available surfaces. Other building blocks that are important in creating the physical structure of biofilms include, for example, organic content in the water that serves as both a food source and potential structural components, slimy extra-cellular biopolymer secretions created by the organisms themselves, cellular components from organisms that have died-off and other factors. The extra-cellular biopolymer consists mainly of water and polysaccharides. These biopolymers provide a thickening effect that helps to stabilize the biofilm even in the presence of a passing water flow. Divalent cations such as calcium and magnesium help to cause gelation of some of the biopolymers for an even stronger biofilm structure due to an electrostatic interaction between carboxyolates on the polysaccharides and the cations creating a bridging phenomenon. Therefore, hard water that contains calcium and magnesium serves to provide conditions favorable to the creation of even more resilient structures. Consequently, biofilms can cause the plugging and/or corrosion of piping and present a threat to humans and animals alike for infection and disease. Hence, it is desirable to provide a system and method for controlling microorganisms and biofilms in water lines.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, a system for controlling the presence of biofilms and micro-organisms in fluids is provided that is particularly suited for supplying a large medical or dental operatory. In particular, the system includes an inlet for connection to a water source, a filter in fluid communication with the inlet, a mixing reservoir in fluid communication with the filter and having an active agent input. The mixing reservoir provides for the mixing of water and the active agent. The active agent input is preferably a reverse check-valve. A pressurized storage tank is in fluid communication with the mixing reservoir and stores the mixed fluid and active agent. The pressurized storage tank preferably includes a pre-charged air chamber for generating an internal pressure in the tank that can be used to internally force fluid out from the tank. A control manifold is in fluid communication with the pressurized storage tank and controls the flow of fluid in the system.
The filter includes, for example, a first filter for removing particulate matter from the fluid, a second filter for removing carbon-activated matter from the fluid, and a third filter for removing bacterial matter from the fluid. The first filter preferably comprises a blown polypropylene element. The second filter preferably comprises a porous carbon block element. The third filter comprises a porous ceramic element.
The present invention also provides a system for controlling biofilms and microorganisms in medical or dental water operatories that is particularly suited for installations where space is limited. The system includes a combination manifold and mixing chamber that is in fluid communication with a combination pre-filter and bio-filter. The combination manifold and mixing chamber includes an active agent input, water inlet and pressurized air inlet. The active agent input is preferably in the form of a reverse check valve and feeds into a mixing chamber located within the combination manifold and mixing chamber. The combination pre-filter and bio-filter is in fluid communication with the water feed inlet and the mixing chamber of the combination manifold and mixing chamber. The pre-filter removes particulate matter and carbon-activated matter from the water and the bio-filter removes bacterial matter from the water. A plurality of valves are provided for controlling the fluid output of the combination manifold and mixing chamber.
The active agent can be biocidal, antiseptic, or both. The terms xe2x80x9cbiocidal,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbiocide,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cantisepticxe2x80x9d are used hereinafter to denote any substance or effect that causes mortality in biofilms and/or microorganisms. One such suitable biocidal active agent is a chemical composition containing hydroperoxide ions, a phase transfer catalyst, and a tracer color. The system of the present invention can also employ the continuous presence of an antiseptic active agent. One such antiseptic agent preferably includes an aqueous cleaner derived from natural citrus botanicals such as, for example, grapefruit seed extract. Other active agents include, for example, Ultra-Kleen manufactured by Sterilex Corp., Bio-2000 manufactured by Micrylium Labs., and Eradic-All manufactured by Theratechnologies.
The present invention also provides a method of controlling biofilms and microorganisms in dental water systems. The method include the steps of: filtering water for matter selected from the group consisting of: particulate matter, carbon-activated matter, bacterial matter, and combinations thereof; mixing an active agent for controlling biofilms and microorganisms with the filtered water to create a mixture; and causing the mixture to flow through the dental water system. The step of mixing an active agent for controlling biofilms and microorganisms with the filtered water to create a mixture includes mixing a biocidal or antiseptic active agent with the filtered water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system of controlling biofilms and microorganisms in fluids that does not require the use of electricity for operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and system of controlling biofilms and microorganisms in dental water lines that is capable of employing the constant presence of an antiseptic active agent in the water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method of remotely filtering water.